


satisfied

by suhn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, read to find out~, renjun and chenle are brothers, renjun likes u, so does chenle :0, who gets the girl?? i wonder ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhn/pseuds/suhn
Summary: You were like a goddess, no one could ever step foot into your orbit. You were untouchable. So when this cute little sophomore went up and talked to you, it was quite unspoken of. He wanted to make a move but unfortunately, as luck would have it, his brother was helplessly in love with you as well.Based on Helpless + Satisfied from Hamilton.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Kudos: 17





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't rlly fluffy? or necessarily angsty? so idk... maybe just normal? somewhere in the middle? (。_。)

Chenle liked to watch you from afar. It wasn’t anything creepy like stalking, but he liked to wallow in his attraction to you from a safe distance. Even from the beginning, he had some fascination toward you.

Everyone swarmed to you on your first day of school. Apparently, you were the new transfer student that was extremely wealthy, which wasn’t completely wrong. You hardly had any time to yourself that year because no one would leave you alone. It did become annoying at some point, you had to admit, but you were too sweet to tell anyone off.

By the end of your first semester and your Sophomore year, you met a new person. A friend, you could say. His name was Jaemin - a truly genuine person. Unlike everyone else, he actually cared about your well-being and seemed to like your personality instead of your assets. He would always wait at your usual meeting spot to bring you a sandwich or two if you had forgotten to eat breakfast, along with a few of his friends, which you appreciated. You couldn’t have asked for anyone more, he was perfect.

Soon came Junior year and things started getting hectic. Apart from all the piles of homework that you had to finish, you also had to think of your future. It stressed you out. Time only kept ticking and you couldn’t stop it.

For a few weeks, you got into a slump and the only person who seemed to honestly care was Jaemin. Once again, you were thankful for him, but even his cheery smiles and warm hugs couldn’t lift up your mood.

It was Wednesday, which only made you feel more disheartened. You leaned against the tree behind you, letting your shoulders droop. Your posture was rounded, one of the only indications that showed Jaemin you had let your guard down and that something was very wrong. You wore a strained smile on your face as fellow classmates greeted you.

“Y/N. I know something’s wrong,” Jaemin finally let out, a serious expression on his face. “Why don’t you tell me? I can help you if you do.” You let out a long-drawn-out sigh, letting your eyelids flutter closed. You were so, so tired but you couldn’t explain why. A screech from a decent distance away made you open your eyes. A boy was quickly running your way, yelling your name.

“Do… you know him?” Jaemin gave him a cautious glance, turning his head your way. “Probably just some kid coming to say hi. Don’t bother,” you muttered with clear disinterest in your voice.

“Hi! Hey, my name’s Chenle!”

You looked up at the boy, making eye contact with him. He held his hand out to you, waiting for you to shake it. You did, raising your eyebrow. “I saw you from all the way over there,” he pointed to the basketball court that was a few yards away, “and I saw you kinda bored! So, I came to say—,” he stopped, reaching into his sticker-covered backpack to pull out a tiny carton of chocolate milk which most likely came from the cafeteria. He handed it to you, smiling brightly. “Chocolate milk always makes me happier, so I thought I could give you mine!”

Chenle looked to the court, a few of his friends calling him back to their game. “Oh, I gotta go! Make sure you drink it! Bye!” He ran away, waving at you as he did.

_His smile was somewhat… cute._

* * *

It became a normal occurrence for Chenle to pop up out of nowhere. Jaemin always gave him a strange look, but you enjoyed the kid’s random nature. Maybe that’s why you suddenly started to become happier every day, hoping to see Chenle again the next for a few words of encouragement.

Chocolate milk seemed to be your guys’ thing. There would never be a day you would take a sip of that dark brown carton and not think of Chenle. Jaemin called him a crush, you called him a friend.

Nearing the end of this semester, Chenle invited you and Jaemin to his house around Christmas time. You found it endearing, the way that Chenle always wanted to be around you.

“What if he’s the one that has a crush on you and not the other way around? No guy just asks his newly-made “friend” over to this house on a special day like Christmas,” Jaemin told you as you were checking out a sparkly purple dress.

“None of us have a crush on each other, Jaemin. We’re just friends! Besides, we’re going on Christmas _Eve_. This visit might not even mean much to him.” Jaemin huffed, crossing his arms, “It’s still suspicious.”

The corners of your mouth turned up as you let out a soft chuckle. “What if he has a crush on you instead?” Jaemin’s happy face immediately turned into disgust. “Oh, _gross_ , he’s way too young for me.”

“He’s literally one year younger than us.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “But that doesn’t matter because I have my eyes set on another man anyway.”

“Oh? You’ve never told me about that,” you giggled, making him hold onto your clothes as you kept searching for more that caught your eye. “Mind telling me who he is? Maybe you could drop a few hints?”

Jaemin shook his head, tutting. “You’re going to have to stay in the dark for a while before I can make my move. Once it fails, then - and only then - can I tell you who it was.”

You made grabby hands at Jaemin’s sides, threatening to tickle him. “You better keep your word or else I’ll hurt you with my tickle powers!”

Jaemin smiled mischievously “I promise. I don’t want to be held against whatever you’re capable of. I’m just so scared.” You placed your hands on your hips like a mother getting ready to scold their child. “Well, you _will_ be scared once I’m done with you.”

“What are you implying?” Jaemin narrowed his eyes at you. “I’m just saying that if you’re not so careful around me, I might just throw your Shiba Inu plushie into a pit of fire.” Jaemin gasped loudly. “You wouldn’t!” You just laughed as his concerned face. “You’re evil!” is all you heard from him while your cackles got louder.

* * *

Here you were, standing in front of Chenle’s house in the freezing cold December wind. “We’ve knocked like five times… he’s probably not home. Maybe we should just leave—,” Jaemin said while starting to turn around but you stopped him when a loud creak was heard.

You didn’t know the person behind the door. Where was Chenle?

You put on a smile and spoke up. “Hi, Chenle invited us over for the day. Can we come in?”

The guy behind the door seemed to be around your age, probably in your grade. “Um?” You whispered, still keeping your smile on. The boy seemed to be in some sort of trance, his eyes twinkling and his mouth was hanging open like he wanted to say something.

As the door opened wider, Chenle appeared. He pushed the boy out of the way, grinning at you. “Ignore my brother, he’s weird. Come in! I bet it’s super-duper cold out there!” He pulled on your hand to drag you in, the warmth of his house reaching your cheeks.

Jaemin instantly made himself at home and you shot him a glare as he plopped down on a beanbag. “It’s so cozy here!” You told Chenle and he beamed. “Thanks, we worked hard to make it comfortable for you guys.”

“We?”

Chenle patted his brother’s shoulder who was now sitting on the couch. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t get help. Honestly, Renjun did most of the work, so you should be thanking him! He also made all the food! He’s really is a perfect man.”

_Renjun, huh?_

“Chenle,” the older boy chuckled, “you worked hard, too. So, stop trying to sell me as husband material again!”

“Oh, wait, that’s why I recognized you!” said Jaemin, a little too loudly. You cleared your throat, trying to avert the attention away from your best friend. Chenle walked away, going to the kitchen to get some snacks for all of you.

“Renjun,” you turned to him, “I’m Y/N.” He smiled, his eyes turning into crescents, and then it hit you.

_He’s so adorable._

You would never say it out loud, but your heart was overwhelmed. Never in your life did you think you would fall this hard for someone like this, with just a smile.

You felt a poke in the small of your back and you jerked forward. You swiftly turned your head behind you, wanting to rip that smug look off of Jaemin’s face. “I’ll head over to the bathroom. Can you tell me where it is?” Jaemin startled Renjun out of his daze. “Oh- uh, it’s down that hall and then to the right,” Renjun said, his voice a bit quiet and vulnerable. “Thank you~,” Jaemin sung, skipping away.

Chenle must’ve left on some type of One Direction playlist on because a slowed-down version of _You and I_ could be heard through the small speaker on the coffee table. You looked back at the boy in front of you who was already staring at you. “Um, you’re a Junior right?” you asked, your voice in a murmur. He nodded. “My brother talks a lot about you,” he replied, fidgeting with his hands.

“Really?”

Renjun’s smile was small as he continued talking. “He talks about how kind you are and about how you two met. He also says you can light up a whole room with your smile.”

Your eyes widened, but the powerful aura surrounding him pulled on your eyes; you couldn’t look away from him. “Do… do you think that, too?”

You had only met but you were already asking for acceptance. How was this boy able to make your heart beat faster than ever before?

“I do. A lot. Your smile is mesmerizing,” he told you, a pleasant tone in his speech. The song in the background changed to _Night Changes_ , a slow-down version as well. It sort of set the mood.

In between that intimate moment and Jaemin coming back from the bathroom, you somehow asked Renjun for his number. His contact was his name followed by the pleading emoji that you would use when you saw a post of a cute puppy since it reminded you of Renjun’s shimmering eyes whenever he looked at you.

The rest of the day went smoothly if you didn’t include the part when Jaemin teased you for looking like you were struck by cupid’s bow when Renjun was around. Luckily for you, you could intimidate him by using his emotional attachment to his dog plushie.

The moment the clock read 8:00, Jaemin bounced up out of his seat. You realized what time it was. “Oh, I had such a great time with you guys! But we gotta go,” you announced as Jaemin tugged on your arm. “But we were just getting started!” Chenle whined, a frown on his face.

“I’m so sorry, but I promised Jaemin I’d do a rewatch marathon of Ouran High School Host Club and he’ll literally choke me to death if I don’t do it. So, we gotta leave,” you grunted as Jaemin continued to pull on you, an enthusiastic look on his face.

You started to walk out with Jaemin as he ran down the front steps of the house, but Renjun held you back. “I hope we can get to know each other more.”

Your smile was wide, reaching your eyes. You gave Renjun a tight hug, relishing in it before letting go. “Text me when you get home?”

You’ve never been so ecstatic. “Of course.”

You spent the rest of the day texting Renjun, acting too coquettish with him to even focus on the anime playing in front of you.

As Jaemin clicked on the fifth episode, it seemed like the whole room was put on mute except for the sound of you rapidly tapping your fingers on your phone screen. He coughed loudly to get your attention. You jumped in your seat, nearly dropping your phone. “I thought we were watching anime together, not on our phones,” he said with a deadpanned face.

“I, uh, I thought you were singing the theme song! C’mon sing with me, haha. Kiss, kiss, fall in love!”

“The only one that’s kissing and falling in love is you. Who’s got you so giddy anyway? Don’t tell me you actually like him?”

Your face flushed red as you stammered on your words, trying to get your brain to function correctly and complete a single sentence. “ _He_? Who’s _he_?”

“You’re not denying that you’re in love,” he taunted, squishing your cheeks with a pinch. “W-What? I’m not in love! I’m not talking to anyone!” you spluttered, hiding your phone behind a pillow and sitting on it. “Oh, Na Jaemin, you talk about so much nonsense!” You waved your hand around, laughing nervously.

He clicked his tongue, sighing. “I can’t believe you actually like Chenle…,” he mumbled. Your eyes expanded to the size of a small pancake. “What?! What do you mean, _Chenle_?”

Jaemin raised both of his eyebrows, surprised. “So it wasn’t him?” You shook your head straight away. “Then, who?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, holding a defensive stance. “I’m not telling you!”

There was that smile. The one where you could see all his teeth and his smile lines were prominent. “I’ll find out eventually!”

* * *

You didn’t expect to actually go through with this. You thought your brain would’ve melted before he would even have the chance to arrive. But here you were, splashing water on Chenle and waiting for Renjun to hand you a water gun.

When you told your mom you were going on a date with Renjun, she kind of made a big deal about it and insisted to rent out a whole waterpark. Even if you were annoyed by it, you still continued to smile.

What you didn’t expect was to see Chenle come along. Wasn’t a date supposed to be between two people?

Chenle’s ear-deafening squeals and laughs echoed throughout the park as Renjun chased him around a pool of water.

_Might as well have fun while I can…_

You shook your flip-flops off your feet, dipping your toes into the slightly warm water. Out of nowhere, Chenle shot you with his water gun, giggling loudly.

Your smile was roguish as you ran after him.

Renjun stood still, getting ready to make an attack on you. He hugged your center, taking you down with him. His back hit the water, groaning slightly as you got off his chest.

You were on top of him. Renjun looked up at you, his eyes holding a million stars.

“Ew, get a room you two!”

You hesitantly leaned down, letting your lips peck his. It was short and timid, but it still made your skin feel like it was on fire. To Renjun, it felt electrifying, a sort of feeling he’s never felt before. The stars in his eyes shone brighter.

A few feet away stood Chenle, trying hard not to show his heartbroken emotions.

After all that hard work to try to get you to like him, he’s failed. How could you not? Even Chenle could acknowledge the fact that Renjun was perfect. The perfect brother. The perfect friend. The perfect boyfriend. _Maybe you’re better off without me_ , Chenle thought to himself.

* * *

Lee Donghyuck. He was an interesting guy. Even though he was one of Jaemin’s best friends, you had barely even talked to him, but he was still trying to get some juice out of you.

“Wait, wait. You’re telling me he took his brother with him?!”

Extra as always.

“Try not to be too loud, please? And yeah, he did. What’s wrong with that?” you glared, trying to finish your lunch in peace.

_Why is Jaemin taking so long to get here? I have to be stuck with this kid while he’s gone._

Donghyuck placed his head in his hands disapprovingly. “I knew Renjun was an idiot but I didn’t think he was this bad.”

“Hey! He’s not an idiot,” you pouted, “And what’s so wrong about having Chenle at our date?” Donghyuck looked everywhere but at you. “It’s like you two are meant for each other. I can’t believe you’re this dense.” You opened your mouth, ready to insult him back, but Donghyuck cut you off.

“Chenle has a crush on you, dummy.” You were dumbfounded. “Ch-Chenle? Like Renjun’s brother, Chenle? _That_ Chenle?”

“Y/N, what other person is named Chenle around here?”

You didn’t want to believe it. “Right…” Jaemin walked over to you two, not saying a word, and silently sat down next to you. “So what do I do, then?”

“Why don’t you just tell him you like Renjun and not him?” Jaemin suggested, shrugging. You gasped a little, horror taking full control of your face. “No! I can’t just tell him that! Isn’t there an easier way out of this?” Your lower lip was jutted out, trying not to think of all the outcomes where you’d make Chenle upset. “Life isn’t easy, Y/N,” Donghyuck sniffled, wiping away a fake tear from his eyes.

“Well, I’ll have to figure out how to break it to him someway…,” you trailed off, your eyes landing on Renjun who was talking to one of his classmates. His smile brought you happiness and you couldn’t help but share the same joy he was showing. “Seems like someone’s in love,” Donghyuck snickered, patting your head as he got up.

“You’ll figure out how to tell him. I know you will,” reassured Jaemin.

“Tell who what?” spoke another voice behind you. You flinched, your limbs contracting into your body involuntarily. “Oh, it’s just you.”

Chenle’s animated face displayed all the words he had recited over and over in front of the mirror, ready to tell you his true feelings. He really did want to tell you, but nevertheless, he couldn’t get his brain to cooperate with his heart. “What’s up? What are we talking about?” Chenle sat down close to you, his eyes holding hearts and feelings of admiration.

“Nothing much,” Jaemin replied. Donghyuck seemed to have disappeared, you didn’t really care. Chenle hummed a melody, his head on his palm, staring at you. It wasn’t uncomfortable. You enjoyed it, actually.

_Maybe I don’t have to crush his heart just yet…_

* * *

Being with Renjun was sweet. Amusing, even. Whenever he had to drag his brother on all your dates (he was forced by his mom), he still made sure to have a pleasant time with you.

It only made you fall for him even faster. And that scared you.

How could Renjun pop up into your life at such a perfect time? When you felt down, he always would motivate you so much, it brought you so much cheerfulness.

But maybe it wasn’t him. Maybe all of the euphoric emotions you felt weren’t his doing at all.

You don’t know when you started doubting your feelings, but around the start of summer when Chenle seemed to hang out with you more, you also found yourself to be smiling more.

It was weird to you.

Then again, he did like you. Maybe he wanted to impress you.

Your doubts were erased the moment Renjun came into the picture again after his short summer vacation. He told you everything he did, everything he encountered, and especially how he couldn’t go a second without thinking of you. He was honest and compassionate, and you loved that about him.

On the first day of your senior year, he officially asked you to be his significant other. With thousands of kisses accompanying that, too.

You had never been happier.

* * *

You were dreading this moment. Yes, you were dating Renjun, and you loved him so much that you couldn’t even explain with words, but you were worried about Chenle. Renjun’s younger brother had known you for almost a whole year now and with all the hints you had gathered, you had realized that he still had feelings for you.

You knew the best thing to do was to actually tell him, but your heart clenched unnaturally whenever you saw Chenle’s hopeful gaze.

Chenle asked you out on a friendly picnic on the weekend and you decided that you would tell him then and there and try not to ruin the mood. It wasn’t such a big deal, right? Not like you were just about to lose a whole friend because you rejected him.

As you both lied down on a blanket, the sunset was brightly illuminating both of your bodies as it hid behind the mountains in the distance. You liked scenes like these, they reminded you of a cute little rom-com movie. But you just _had_ to destroy the moment.

“Hey, Chenle?”

“Yeah?” He turned over to look at you, his head propped up on his hand.

Your heart started thumping faster and you closed your eyes shut, hoping you could just get it over with. “I have something to tell you.”

Chenle hummed, carelessly sticking a strawberry slice into his mouth. “I know you’re dating Renjun.” You nearly had a heart attack from those particular words. “What?!”

“I’m not dumb, Y/N. I know a couple when I see one.”

Somehow, your sensitive soul was hurt by the way he spat those remarks out. He had some type of fury hidden deep inside, you could hear it.

“I wish you had told me sooner. I know it’s been a few months now,” Chenle said, his voice giving out at the end. It was like he couldn’t continue. Like it was too painful for him. “I’m sorry, Chenle.”

He smiled, but there was a fake glimmer of delight. “I know you know that I like you, too. But it’s fine. I don’t want to get in between you two.” He sounded sad. “I was hoping we could share one last chocolate milk before we part,” he went on, setting down two cartons of milk between you and him.

You sipped on the liquid, hearing Chenle tell you everything he ever wanted, from how he had brought a tiny frog into the house when he was young and scared his brother with it, to how naming a star after you was on his bucket list. He also confessed his feelings about you properly. He said he wanted to get it off his chest, even if it didn’t mean anything to you.

You both hugged, praising Chenle and telling him how he was one of the best friends you could’ve ever have.

Chenle’s smile faltered, just for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is from my tumblr (joshva), which is currently flagged as explicit (¬_¬") i've decided to post it over here bc why not :) but anyway, i hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> psst, go check out my other series (cherries n' caramel ice cream), i'll start working on it again soon! :D


End file.
